This invention relates to new and useful improvements in connectors and is particularly concerned with a strap connector.
Various components, such as modular building sections, are frequently handled by cranes or the like which use cables or straps with heavy and bulky hooks or the like on the ends thereof. Such components must be provided with a rather large space underneath and between them in order to pull out the lifting line and hooks. The components must then be brought together after the lifting lines are removed. Obviously, any material spacing requires considerable extra work in bringing the components into abutment for connection and such comprises a disadvantage of systems that use hooks. Another disadvantage of systems that use hooks or the like, is that they frequently damage the components.
Straps have heretofore been used as lifting lines in view of their versatility, namely, they are easy to handle, they can be manufactured with great tensile strength, and they do minimum damage to components around which they may be engaged. Generally, these straps are provided in specific lengths designed to accommodate specific components to be lifted and have the undesirable opposite end hooks or the like arranged for releasable connection to lifting mechanism.